Dreadbot
Dreadbot was a box-shaped robot built by the Silicon Valley Destruction Company that competed in the final four seasons of BattleBots. The first version was a 4-wheeled invertible silver rectangle with a pneumatic spike. The version that appeared in every season thereafter was a much flatter box with two static claws and a drill at the back. In later seasons, a line of saws was added between the claws. This version of Dreadbot was a shufflebot, using two sets of four camshaft-driven "feet" to move around the arena. This gave Dreadbot an incredible 40 mph top speed, and very formidable pushing & ramming power. Dreadbot relied more on this than its active weapons to win matches. Dreadbot's 2/5 in steel armor proved very tough and durable, not even Razer could damage it. Because of the rule changes about walkerbots, Dreadbot lost its weight allowance for Seasons 4.0 and 5.0, and had to move up to the superheavyweight class in those competitions. Dreadbot scored very few wins, and never appeared on TV despite losing to several powerful opponents. Dreadbot also competed in in the first Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors competition under the name Drillzilla, where it had a lot more success. The team also entered with middleweight (later heayweight) Nemesis and lightweight LocoMotion. Robot History Season 2.0 Dreadbot's first ever fight was against Voltronic. Voltronic immediately charged at Dreadbot, but Dreadbot fired its pneumatic ram in an attempt to dissuade Voltronic. Voltronic dodged Dreadbot's attacks and plowed under it, lifting Dreadbot off the ground. Dreadbot still retained good traction on the ground despite this and both robots continued to ram into each other. Dreadbot then managed to get a couple good shots in the back and side of Voltronic, but caused only superficial damage. Both robots then drove over the killsaws and Dreadbot received a few holes in its body, but more pushing put Voltronic over the killsaws, after failing to lift Dreadbot onto them. Eventually, Voltronic got a good hold on Dreadbot and placed it under the pulverizer, which made several large dents in Dreadbot's armor. The time ran out and Voltronic won on a dominant 35-10 judge's decision. This meant that Dreadbot was eliminated from the tournament. Dreadbot wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Dreadbot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Mauler 51-50. This match was an easy victory for Mauler 51-50 as Dreadbot drove forward at full speed, ramming straight into the spikestrip on the opposite side of the BattleBox and stopped moving. Mauler 51-50 took the opportunity to deliver a few blows before Dreadbot was counted out. Mauler 51-50 won the match by KO and Dreadbot was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Dreadbot couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Unfortunately, Dreadbot was no longer seeded for this tournament and had to go through the qualifiers again. It first met up against The Black Knight. The Black Knight's spinner was too slow to damage the ultra-tough Dreadbot, especially since it was a flail-spinner. Dreadbot pushed The Black Knight around the BattleBox and pushed it against the arena wall. The Black Knight escaped the spikestrip, but it could no longer spin and got rammed against the arena wall again. Eventually, The Black Knight got stuck into a corner and its operator tapped out. Dreadbot won the match by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Gyrax. Both robots attacked each other in a mad frenzy all throughout the match and there was a lot of aggression. Gyrax rolled right over Dreadbot and banged on it with its flails and Dreadbot pushed Gyrax around. Dreadbot had the advantage as it got several good shoves and slammed Gyrax into the wall once (and mainly attacking by the side, it avoided Gyrax's weapons.) Also, Gyrax's clubs were only for show, so no actual damage was inflicted. In the end, the time ran out and Dreadbot won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put Dreadbot to the TV rounds, where it faced Techno Destructo. After pushing Techno Destructo onto the killsaws, Dreadbot was pushed into the corner and flipped. Techno Destructo won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Dreadbot was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2019, it is unknown if Dreadbot participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, Dreadbot had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. Dreadbot went up against Daisy Cutter in the first preliminary round. Dreadbot won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Armageddon. Dreadbot won on a 35-10 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Mad Mer. Mad Mer won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Dreadbot was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Dreadbot couldn't participate the superheavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the superheavyweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4 Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:Shufflebots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Extreme Warriors Competitors Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt